The prior art of lampshade as indicated in the page 2 (line from 12 to 18) of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,743B1 which read “referring to FIG. 2, the support rod (4) is made of slightly elastic elongated metal strip. Each of two ends of the support rod (4) is enclosed in a fixing sheath (40). One end of an upper fixing sheath (40) is formed with a semicircular holding section (401), while one end of a lower fixing sheath (40) is formed with a hooking action (402) for respectively hooking and connecting with the upper and lower trays (2,3). The last line of page 2 also read that the upper and lower trays (2,3) and the support rods (4) are all enclosed and hidden in the shade body (1), as referring to FIG. 6, the outer shade body (1), upper and lower trays (2,3) and the support rods (4) of the lampshade are all independent components.
Based on the above state, enclosing the two ends of the support rod (4) in the fixing sheaths is made by means of pressing. In case of assembly and disassembly, it is absolutely necessary to remove the outer shade body (1) first, then take of each support (4) from the fixing sheath (40) from the upper and lower trays (2,3). When connecting the support rod (4) to the fixing sheath (40), it is an additional production cost. It is therefore really inconvenient for the industry to assemble and disassembly the lampshade in this manner. The connection of support rod (4) to the fixing sheath (40) is an expenditure of production cost, uneconomical for the lampshade industry.
The inventor know well the weaknesses of the prior art and has advocated great efforts for years in redesign and improvement and come up the novel improved support rod and fixing sheath. The major improvements is to pre-hook the upper and lower fixing sheaths to the upper and lower trays and the outer shade body to be integrated unit, it requires no removal of the shade body first in the assembling and disassembling. Each support rod on the periphery of the shade body is connected to the upper and lower fixing sheaths of the upper and lower trays, it is easy and fast for separating or clamping action to substitute the action where in the prior art, it requires to remove the outer shade body first before processing the assembly or disassembly the support rods from the fixing sheath from the upper and lower trays. This way of process achieve entire removal of inconvenience and lead to great saving in production cost of support rod and fixing sheath.